


The Storm and the Rain

by TheSilverPhoenix



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: There was a storm brewing outside, slowly blanketing the sky over the darkened windows of the Candy Castle and threatening to pour down on the rooftops and pavements of the Candy Kingdom. In the distance, thunder rumbled lowly and with it struck flashes of hot, white lightning that carried the promise of rain. It was strangely calm and peaceful. No sound echoed through the halls except for the growl of thunder and no light casted shadows except for the bright streaks of lightning. All was at peace.





	The Storm and the Rain

There was a storm brewing outside, slowly blanketing the sky over the darkened windows of the Candy Castle and threatening to pour down on the rooftops and pavements of the Candy Kingdom. In the distance, thunder rumbled lowly and with it struck flashes of hot, white lightning that carried the promise of rain. It was strangely calm and peaceful. No sound echoed through the halls except for the growl of thunder and no light casted shadows except for the bright streaks of lightning. All was at peace.

Until Marceline the Vampire Queen knocked loudly against the window of Princess Bubblegum’s bedroom. There were several long minutes of nothing, where Marceline sat floating in mid-air, rapping loudly against the glass without an answer. Finally, there was a light that flickered on, low and dim. Marceline could barely see the small thing through the window, the light of it lost in such a big room. The light, however, started to move, closer and closer until Marceline could see the faint, pink outline of Princess Bubblegum holding a small, tableside candle.

Marceline didn’t know what she expected to find when she had decided to visit Bubblegum in the late of night, but it wasn’t a rumpled looking Princess. Her hair was a mess, gooped up unevenly to one side, and Marceline’s t-shirt hung loosely off one of her shoulders. Her eyes were nearly shut with sleep and her movements were groggy and slow. Bubblegum looked out at Marceline and rubbed at her eyes in exasperation. Finally, she unlatched the window and opened it, leaving room for the vampire to enter. And enter she did because Marceline was freezing.

“Marceline?” came Bubblegum’s voice. Marceline nearly fawned over her girlfriend, watching as she rubbed at her eyes again. “What are you doing here?”

“I can’t come visit my favorite girl?” Marceline asked, floating over to Bubblegum and engulfing her in a hug. The warmth from Bubblegum felt absolutely amazing on Marceline’s icy skin and she could already feel herself unthawing from the outside chill.

Bubblegum was instantly shocked awake, squirming underneath the vampire’s attention, “Oh my glob, you are freezing!”

Marceline chuckled and simply held on tighter.

“Marceline!”

“What? Is there something wrong, Princess?”

Bubblegum simply huffed as she fought the smile curling on her face. She didn’t want Marceline to think that she  _ enjoyed _ being woken up in the middle of the night and being hugged by her freezing girlfriend. She most certainly  _ didn’t  _ enjoy it. Not at all.

A shit-eating grin curled itself on Marceline’s face when she saw her girlfriend’s struggle - immediately being able to read through the mask that Bubblegum so often put on. Eventually, the couple made their way to Bubblegum’s bed, curling up underneath the warmth of the blankets and content with simply being with one another.

Outside, the storm finally arrived. Rain hit against the window panes, the soft and consistent patter slowly lulled the two to sleep. And, for the moment at least, they didn’t need anything else besides one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
